Letters
In Baten Kaitos Origins After a certain point in the game Sagi will start receiving letters that can be viewed only in stores. They vary from Letters from other carachters you met in the game, junk mail, notiffications from the colisseum and job offers from Tri. Crescendo and Monolith Software INC. Sagi will comment on some of them, sometimes Milly will join him. Letters Gena’s letter Dear Sagi have you been taking care of yourself? Tik and Wacho are up to their usual antics here at home. Every day is an adventure. How are things with you? Are you getting to do the things you want to do? You know, Sagi, I wish you were a little kinder to yourself. Go out there and find something special for your own sake, not just for me or the kids at the orphanage. Nothing would bring me more joy than to hear you've discovered what you really, truly want to do. It's not much, but I've enclosed some magnus and spending money. Treat yourself to a good meal – it's on me. Take care of yourself, mister. Love, mom. Sagi: Hrmm...allowance? She's always treating me like a kid. Think you're healthy? WRONG! Has the wear and tear of daily battle got you down? Think you're invincible? That you'll never wind up incapacitated in battle? Then what you need is a new policy with Magnus Life Insurance Co.! (Terms may vary based on element, weapon of choice, past illnesses, deck size, and wings of the heart) For more information, please see out instructional pamphlet magnus. Sagi: Hmm...I think I'm fine...I'm still young, after all... From Sis at the orphanage Dear Sagi, It's Sis! The one you helped out at the orphanage (in case you forgot, ha!) Thanks for the thornflower nectar. It was a big help! Gena used the nectar to make some sweets for everybody. We had some set aside for you, too, but then Wacho and Tik got at them...Cheer up! I'm sure shell make more the next time you come home. Take care, Sagi. It's me, Wacho! Sagi! How are you doing? I'm doing grate! Tik saw me writing this letter and says he'll write, too. He still doesn't know his ABCs though, so I'm gonna show him how. Starting today, I'm his teacher! From Wacho! Sender unknown ''' Dear Somebody, So much glitter. So much gold. So many books that I can't read. Somebody, please write back. '''Sagi: Huh...? They must have had the wrong address. Sender unknown Dear Somebody, Those fluffy clouds look yummy. The world is zooming by. Please write back. From Almarde ''' Hello Sagi and Milly, I'm sorry you had to get caught up in all that trouble the other day. I know you two are from the Empire, but it's funny. You don't seem like the others. You both have such kind hearts...I can only imagine how beautiful your wings must be. There isn't much to do here, but I hope you come visit Azha again soon. '''From Giacomo Sagi! Last time was a fluke, you understand? A fluke! I was careless, so don't get the wrong idea! You just wait. You'll rue the day you crossed the Dark Service! From the registration lady Good day, Mr. Sagi. This is the Coliseum registration desk. How have you been, sir? I can understand if this comes as a surprise to you. As a matter of policy, we ask all combatants to perform some kind of service to the Coliseum – and they're not allowed to progress a rank until they do. Mr. Sagi, you're just about ready to move up a rank, so it's your turn now. The upper management has already arranged for your first task. Here's what you need to do. Please go to the infirmary in Sheliak. The doctor there has medicine we use to treat our wounded. We'll let him know you're coming, so all you have to do is go, get the medicine, and bring it back. Good luck, Mr. Sagi, and safe travels. IMPORTANT announcement! ''' ***** IMPORTANT ***** GREAT NEWS for you Dark Servicemen out there! We have an EXCLUSIVE offer just for you! No Dark Serviceman worth his rock salt goes anywhere without his trusty PARAMACHINA! Have you been taking good care of yours? Inferior oil can lead to unwanted rust and rot! That's why you need special SUPER-GOOP (RM) high-concentration machina oil! Go on, make your paramachina purr! Don't hesitate, try it today! '''Sagi: Do you think Guillo is OK without any SUPER-GOOP? From Lyuvann Dear Sagi, You did a splendid job with the investigation in Azha. Quaestor Verus must be proud. I am ashamed to say it, but injuries I sustained during that riot have prevented me from returning home. I intend to rest up in Azha until my strength returns. It is discouraging to think I must remain in this village of thieves, but I have little choice at the moment. I've informed the quaestor of your magnificent performance here. Please continue to aid him well. A comrade in justice, Lyuvann. From Tik ' SaGi Tik SaGi saGiSaGisaGiSaSaGisaGiSaGi TiK Dear Sagi, this is Mom. Tik insisted on writing you a letter. He's still learning. Right now he can only write your name and his, but he's really giving it his all. Let him know how well he's doing! '''From Gena ' Dear Sagi, How are you? Lately Wacho and Tik have started imitating you. They've done their homework. Even I was surprised at the likeness! They've been showering me with affection all week. Remind you of anyone? Love, Mom. 'From Anna ' Dear Sagi, How are you? We've finally started fishing again here in Nashira! The dumb Empire made us miss the peak season, but otherwise things are back to normal. We're still repairing the big hole Gibari made in the wall...I think that lunk has already forgotten about the hole AND the secret passage. Ooh, guess what? I learned how to properly filet a glubberfish! I'll grill you up some next time you're in town, so drop by soon! I guess Gibari can have some, too. If there are leftovers... - Anna. P.S. Actually Gibari's been kind of down. He just mumbles to this greythorne all day. It's not like him. Next time you visit, could you try to cheer him up a little? 'From Giacomo ' Curses! A second loss to the likes of you? There must have been some mistake! The next time we meet will be the Last time! Enjoy the rest of your life!! 'DIADEM, Land of the Clouds ' DIADEM: Kick Back in a Kingdom! Enjoy four days of vacation fun in Diadem with your own expert guide! Arrive in the fishing village of Nashira by private liner and lunch on glubberfish fresh off the hook! Stroll through the Cloud Passage, a fluffy, dreamy landscape loved by all! Take a commemorative photo of the famous changing of the guard in the castle town of Sheliak! For more information, contact the Diadem Travel Bureau. '''From the Master of Mischief Dear Sagi, Normally I'd just show up in a whirlwind, but I thought a letter might make for a fun change of pace. Anyway, thanks for the help in Diadem! A mischief pro such as myself is always up for a chance to do some damage. Speaking of which, I think it's time to relocate. The Master of Mischief has to be everywhere and nowhere – always ready to help out folks the world round! Anyway, see ya when I see ya! Palolo II, Master of Mischief. From Gibari Yo! Sagi! How you doing? A lot's happened. Everything feels a little mixed up...But I'm not sick or nothing, don't worry! I feel kind of weird asking you this, but is Kahn OK? If you're ever back at Elnath, check up on him for me, will you? From the registration lady Good day, Mr. Sagi. This is the Coliseum registration desk. I trust you are well, sir. Allow me to keep this brief. We have another job for you. This time we'd like you to act as someone's escort. His name is Mr. Lance. He's scheduled to meet you in the woods of Nunki Valley. Could you guide him from there to Cebalrai? Mr. Lance is very dear to us here at the Coliseum, so please be on your very best behavior! Good luck Mr. Sagi, and safe travels. From Gena ' Dear Sagi, How are you doing? Are you getting along with Milliarde all right? I worry sometimes that you still don't understand girls too well. You're on a hard journey, mister. Don't you and Guillo go charging off at your own pace. Before you race ahead, make sure you take the time to look back and let her know you're there. Love, Mom. '''From Tik ' HeLLo Sagi Tik WacHu Gena MiLLy GuiLLo gUIllO GuiLLogUIllogUillo Dear Sagi, It's Mom again. Tik has learned to write quite a bit of the alphabet now. He seems to like Guillo's name best. 'VALUABLE INFO! ' It's our big mid-season sale!! We're SLASHING prices at magnus shops across the sky! Potions for 250G? I DON'T TINK SO! Just 99G for a limited time only! Snag that magnus you've been lusting after! Why? Because You Deserve It! '''Sagi: Aww, the date on this thing says the sale ended weeks ago... The SADAL SUUD Frontier BULLETIN: Visit Eternal Ruins! Witness the historic majesty of Sadal Suud on this three-day tour. Enjoy a simple lunch while you watch perfect white clouds roll through the streets of Pherkad! Hike through the exquisite forests of Nunki Valley! Pick mountain apple outside the farming hamlet of Cebalrai, then move on to apple wine tasting! For more information, contact the Pherkad Chamber of Commerce. From Giacomo ''' Sagi! I know what makes us different now. A power beyond simple human strength! I'm going to find that power! Then I'll come for you. Mark my words!! '''From the Master of Mischief! Dear Sagi, you were in a serious pinch back there! If I hadn't happened to be passing through...Yikes! Aw, but don't thank me. I just did what any good mischief-maker would do! Oh, by the way – I dropped by Diadem the other day. King Ladekahn has really started looking the part. But he seemed a little blue. I guess at that age, kids still want to be kids...or something? Sagi, you should drop by to see him! Ha ha, look at me, checking up on everyone like some old hen! Palolo II From Heughes ''' To my beloved brother Nasca, I hope this finds you in good health. I know this is your first solo operation. I can't be there to protect you like before. Be wary of everything. Trust no one. How are your soldiers' conditions? What's the situation at your post? Are you sufficiently supplied? My biggest concern is your health, Nasca. You were never the toughest kid growing up. I hope Diadem's winds haven't gotten to you. If you run into any trouble, contact me immediately. -Your loving brother. '''Sagi: Brothers, huh...I'd feel bad if Nasca didn't get his letter. Let's forward this on. Dark Service Welfare Program ** Dark Service Welfare Program ** It's time for the LATEST fact-filled Welfare Program bulletin. Save 25 percent on overnight stays at select Anuenue resorts!* . Insurance packages covering natural disasters and emergency missions! Starting at 2400G. Ready to settle down and but that dream house in Mintaka? Home loan rates are their lowest in years! Direct all inquiries to the Dark Service Welfare Center. *Servicemen and direct kin only Sagi: Even though I quit, the junk mail still comes... From the registration lady Good day Mr. Sagi. This is the Coliseum registration desk. Are you and your girlfriend still together, sir? Allow me to keep this brief. We have another job for you. Actually, this time it technically isn't a job at all. You've received a dinner invitation from a Coliseum sponsor by the name of Mr. Panie. It sounds like I can up your Coliseum rank as soon as you get back from the engagement. You're set to meet at the entrance to Komo Mai. Please head there right away. Good luck, Mr. Sagi, and safe travels. From Lolo ' Is the Sfida flying all right? I sure hope the special Lolo-brand upgrades are doing their job...P.S. - Dear Mr. Sfida Attendant, Just because the Sfida's flying again doesn't mean you should abuse her! Take good care of her and fly safely. I'm sure she'll appreciate it. '''The ALFARD Empire ' Land of the CUTTING EDGE! Enjoy hands-on contact with the newest machina on a fabulous five-day trip to the Alfard Empire. Your trip beings at Mintaka's beautiful port, filled with the enchanting aroma of machina gas. Ride around in the latest machina by day, and enjoy a machina oil-flavored meal by night! See magma up close in the village of Azha, then cool off with shaved flame ice straight from the Lava Caves. For more information, contact Mintaka Walker Magazine. '''ANUENUE, the Rainbow Nation FEATURE: Verdure and Rainbows! Enjoy six days touring Anuenue, the “Rainbow Nation.” Taste the tradition with Komo Mai cookies baked right in the City of Flowers! Return to the days of senioritis with lecture day at the School of Magic! Indulge in activities like waterfall climbing in the quaint village of Opu! Stand in awe at the base of the millennia-old Celestial Tree! For more information, contact the Anuenue Travel Agency. HELP WANTED! Thanks to new expansion, tri-Crescendo Inc. is now looking for qualified workers! We're looking for someone with enough dedication and spunk to make even the Magnus of Life shine! For more info, check us out online! Sagi: You want me to reply? But, {Spirit Guardian}...I'm already gainfully employed! From Ladekahn ''' Sagi, Words cannot express my thanks for your help at the Cloudvents. Diadem will join forces with Quaestor Verus in taking measures against promachination. May the swords and clouds of Diadem never waver. Sincerely, Ladekahn, King of Diadem. P.S. - Way to go, Sagi! I heard all about the stuff you did in Anuenue and Sadal Suud. You're a tough act to follow, but I'll do my best. Watch and see! '''It's me, Wacho! To SAGI!! Did you get Tik's letter? He's really getting good, huh? I'm the one who taught him! I'm not letting him beat me, though! That's why I'm lurning a second langwege now! Hola! Come estas? Yo estoy great! What do you think? Pretty awsum, huh?! From Wacho! From Tik ''' Tik: Hi Sagi. Are you fine? Im fine too. Thanks for my hat! I ware it everyday. Wacho wares it too. Come play soon!! Gena: Dear Sagi, It's Mom. Tik is so funny. He wears that hat to bed every single night. He's very happy to have it back! '''From Nasca Dear Brother, I'm doing fine here. I wish you wouldn't worry so much. I can handle anything that comes up by myself. That new toy I got a little while ago is great! As long as I've got it, I'm unbeatable. So you don't have to worry about me, OK? Just take care of yourself. Nasca. Sagi: Looks like this came by mistake. Let's forward it on to Heughes. Sender Unknown ''' Dear Somebody, It's sticky and humid. What if my ball falls off the big tree? Won't you write back? '''Sagi: Write back to WHO? We don't even know who's sending these... From Gena Dear Sagi, How are you doing? Are you making sure Guillo gets proper maintenance? Guillo refuses to bother with those kinds of things, so you need to be on the lookout. Remember that incident with the cottoncap fruit getting stuck back there? Once was enough. It's important to wash inside the armor as well as out. All right, mister? Love, Mom. HELP WANTED!! ''' Make waves like the Celestial River! Explode onto the scene like hot magma from the Lava Caves! We here at MONOLITH SOFTWARE INC. are looking for new creative staff! See our website for details. '''Milly: Sagi, this would be great for you! I think it's a much better fit that then Dark Service, at least. Sagi: Hmm...I don't think anyone would be very happy if I exploded like hot magma... MIRA, City of Illusion MYSTERY: Island in the Mists! Limited time offer! See the sights of Mira, City of Illusion (day trip). See the Trail of Souls (from inside the bus), then snack in the confectionary village of Parnasse. Dress in costume and meet with clairvoyants in Reverence, the picture book village. Witness a guardian spirit's descend at Nekton, Shrine of the Spirits. For more information, contact the Mira Sightseeing Society. The Society is not liable for any cancellations due to weather or outer-dimensional conditions From Geldoblame Sagi, Did the room I had prepared for you suit your liking? I apologize if the interior design isn't up to civilized standards. Regretfully, I had little to do with it. Oh, yes. Would you promise me just one thing? Never, ever look in the bookshelf near the bed. Don't even think about it. Geldoblame Aide to Quaestor Verus. From Geldoblame ''' Sagi, I have a favor to ask of you. It seems there's been some sort of trouble at Dark Service Headquarters. They may be Baelheit's private forces, but he seems too busy with recent events to act. Surely you understand the crucial role the Dark Service plays in the Empire. Would you mind taking a look before the situation escalates? I'd like you to consider this a personal request from me, and not mention it to the quaestor. Report to the soldier posted outside of Quaestor Verus's office when your investigation is complete. I leave things in your capable hands. Geldoblame Aide to Quaestor Verus. '''Sender Unknown Now I'm all alone. I have to get stronger. Stronger...Stronger...Stronger than anyone. Sagi: All alone? Stronger? I wonder who keeps sending these... URGENT! ''' WIMPY WINGS GOT YOU WORRIED? ** NEW ALL-NATURAL HERBAL SUPPLEMENT! ** INCREASE THE SIZE OF YOUR WINGS OF THE HEART! PUT THE PRIDE BACK IN YOUR GLIDE! '''Sagi:...I'm pitching this one. From Corellia Sagi, You did magnificently in driving the Empire's forces from the Veinroots. As my country remains neutral, I cannot offer you official thanks for your efforts. However, the people here will not soon forget how you saved our precious Celestial Tree. I look forward to a day I might spend a quiet afternoon with you all beneath her branches. - Queen Corellia From Rodolfo Hey there, Sagi. Those pests finally hightailed it out of Nunki Valley. It's about time. I was just telling my steward here about how he's got you to thank for that. But I'm afraid the valley's lush forests are gone for good. The Empire will pay for that, believe you me. Rodolfo Pherkad's Lord-to-be From Ladekahn Sagi, I'm at a loss for words in expressing my thanks for driving the Empire from the Cloudvents. It is my plan to deploy a group of knights to the locatoin for a follow-up investigation shortly. May the swords and clouds of Diadem never waver. Sincerely, Ladekahn, King of Diadem. P.S. - Thank you so much, Sagi! Words really aren't enough! Come visit us all in Diadem soon. I'm sure I've still got a long way to go, but I want to be the best king I can be. With my knights at my side, I promise I'll always defend my people. Watch and see, Sagi! From the registration lady Good day, Mr. Sagi. This is the Coliseum registration desk. I hope this finds you and your companions well, sir. I'm writing to inform you of an emergency summons. Mr. Panie has requested you report to Vega right away! I know the situation is dire, but please do take care of yourself. Good luck, Mr Sagi, and safe travels. From Gibari ''' Yo! How you holding up, Sagi? I think I finally found my purpose again! I'll pick up where pop left off, and become a great fisherman. I heard from Palolo that Kahn is doing a great job as king. I'm happy to hear it, but also kind of sad. Next time you see him, pass along this message for me, OK? Tell him, “Knight or not, I'll always defend my king”. '''From the Master of Mischief! Dear Sagi, How's it going? Thanks for showing me that cool trick before! I never expected you to hop up to me looking like THAT! Even I, the Master of Mischief, was humbled. So, what? You use that little trick to hop in the shower with Milly, or what? You perv! Palolo II, Master of Mischief. From Lolo ''' The waterwheel is finally done! Thank you for everything. I owe all of this to you! I hope this waterwheel will go on turning for years to come, watching over Opu as a new village symbol. Maybe it will even change somebody's life someday. '''From Lyuvann Dear Sagi, Word of your exploits has reached Azha. It's heartening to hear you've been such a help to the quaestor. As for me, I'm fit as a fiddle now. I'm ready to return to active duty. For some strange reason, though, I can't bring myself to do it. I feel like staying here a while longer. The things I said about the people of Azha...Maybe I was wrong. Forgive me, this is turning into a very poorly composed letter. I pray for your success – as does the desert girl who nursed me back to health. –Lyuvann From Almarde Dear Milliarde, Promachination's influence continues to grow, but I hope this finds you as cheerful as always. Me, I'm doing well. No, better than well. Almost too well! I'm in love. He's...Well, I can't say, but we're serious. I've decided to nurture these feelings between us. And now the whole world looks different. Take my advice...Don't let Sagi get away! -Almarde Sagi: What?! Are you planning to capture me, Milly? Milly: Ugh, Sagi! You can be so dense sometimes! To my daughter To my beloved daughter, Did you see, Milliarde? In Tarazed, I have given humanity a new home. Mankind is doomed if we continue to rely on the power of the gods. There is no future for us as long as we cling to these islands precariously poised in the sky. This is a new start for us all. I promise you'll never have to endure another lonely moment. Together, you and I and Daimon – a friend you must meet – will be happy. Your mother would have wanted it that way. I can even make you a better body with today's machina technology. I am sorry for the pain I've caused you. I await you aboard Tarazed – Your loving father. Milly: Father... Category:Gameplay (Origins)